villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Omega's Wish
Eric Palmer had just recently heard about the new species discovered on a distant planet named Belladore. He was nearly jumping out of his skin with excitement and eagerness to learn more about them. He'd already learned that they look very similar to humans, and he found this fascinating. "A species that looks almost just like us living far away on a distant planet?" he thought. "It's amazing!" When he got home from school, he went straight to his room and sat down at his computer. He'd learned at school that he could observe the quipps online thanks to some people who'd travelled to Belladore and illegally put up cameras outdoors all around the planet. This was something Eric also disapproved of, but his curiosity had beaten out his disdain for spying, and he, quickly, pulled up some footage of quipps on Belladore. He sat back in his chair, smiling at his computer screen, eagerly awaiting their interactions. At first, everything seemed normal. There were four quipps in the footage, and they were all talking, just having a regular conversation. But then, things took a very strange turn when one of the four said something, and the other three turned on him. They beat him with their fists, pushed him to the ground, and rubbed his face into the dirt. They, then, proceeded to kick him while he was on the ground, covering his head with his arms to protect himself. Finally, the three attackers spit on their victim, and walked off, leaving him there. Eric's jaw had dropped in utter shock. "What on earth happened?!" he yelled aloud. "What could've provoked that?!" He could merely stare at the screen for a few minutes with a very puzzled expression on his face as he tried to make sense of the brutal attack that just occured. After nothing came to him, he merely shook his head, and switched to another camera. He crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair again, and hoped that something better would happen in this footage, though he was still reeling from the shock of the last one. However, something was already happening in this live feed. One quipp was tied to a tree in a forested area, and two other quipps were taping her mouth shut with duct tape. The female quipp was crying and muffling sad pleas through the tape, but the other two quipps were just laughing and calling her a slut. A tear streamed down Eric's face. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. And as much as he wanted to help the poor girl, she was on a planet far away from him. Not wanting to see anymore, he switched to another camera. However, even more thuggish, cruel behavior was taking place in that live feed. Eric went through footage after footage, and saw the same behavior amongst these quipps. "This species..." he thought. "What's wrong with them....?" For a few days after, Eric continued to observe the behavior of the quipps, becoming more and more aggrivated with them as a species. It was true, there were certainly a lot of humans that behaved just like them, but it seemed as though every quipp was rotten. Eric was always repulsed by bullyish behavior, ever since he was little. But to see an entire species of bullies sent Eric spiraling into a whole new dimension of indignance. One day, he was home alone, and plopped down into a chair in his living room. He turned on the news, as he liked to keep up with current events to keep himself educated about the world. Today, the news spoke of disease and famine rampant in a certain third world country. Eric dropped his face into his hands; he was on the verge of tears. "A lot of problems our world faces..." he said, "are out of our control..." He pressed his fingers into his face. "But the quipps...." He looked up at the television, tears streaming from his glaring eyes. "Every problem they have they brought on themselves!! Their the source of all suffering on that poor, beautiful planet!! They don't deserve such a radiant world as Belladore!! They should be torn away from it, and.....enslaved." Eric's expression softened, and his tears ceased. "Yes, that's it. If they serve humanity, it could fix a ton of worldly problems. Famine, disease, natural disasters....we could ease the brunt of all these troubles! And with the astounding number of quipps, every human could have their own slave! Or maybe even more than one!" A glare returned to his face. "Heh, and enslavement is no less than what the quipps deserve. That horrible, awful race...." A smirk appeared in addition to his glare, and he said, "I could get superpowers from a power serum lab...and then...I could go to Belladore and enslave the quipps!" He clapped his hands together once, and shouted, "It's perfect!" But then, he paused for a moment, a look of contemplation on his face. "Hmm....to pull this off properly, I'll need a persona that's menacing to the quipps....yes....something that strikes fear into their poison hearts....." Then, an evil smirk spread across his face as he thought up an idea for a costume and a name. "I will call myself....Omega." The End Category:Superhero Category:Noblebright Category:Short Stories Category:Hero Forever